Perfecto
by Chic vampire
Summary: One Shot. “Disculpa es que Dana malinterpreto que estuvieras esperando por mi con mis bolsas” “¿Que?” se pregunto extrañado.“Es que siempre han dicho que mi novio es el que va a cargar las bolsas de mis compras y como te vieron con todos esos paquete


Los personajes no pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Perfecto

One Shot_. "Disculpa es que Dana malinterpreto que estuvieras esperando por mi con mis bolsas"_

"_¿Que?" se pregunto extrañado._

"_Es que siempre han dicho que mi novio es el que va a cargar las bolsas de mis compras y como te vieron con todos esos paquetes"_

* * *

"Kristy, puedes pasarme este vestido en mi talla" le pregunte amablemente.

"Claro Alice" corrió y en dos segundos tenia ese hermoso vestido morado en mi talla. Volé hacia el mostrador y después de ponérmelo me mire en el espejo. Se me veía bien pero solo desearía tener más de arriba y ser más alta como mi amiga Rose.

"Perfecto para usar en la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano" dije. La fiesta era en 6 días, que lastima que no tenía acompañante.

"Si… perfecto" Era una voz hermosa pero igual me asusto un poco. Voltee pero no había nadie.

"¿Quien anda ahí?" pregunté mientras registraba los demás probadores. Como no había nadie me saque el vestido y salí del probador topándome con un chico.

"Disculpa por…" podría reconocer esa voz al instante.

"¿Tu eras el que estaba en el probador?" pregunte con suspicacia.

"Con exactitud no estaba en el probador estaba fuera pero entré para encontrar a mi hermana" dijo mirando hacia el piso

"Pero no había nadie" dije muy segura.

"No entro a esos probadores".

"Ahh… por cierto soy Alice" le dije.

"Yo Jasper y disculpa de nuevo por asustarte" dijo mirando por primera vez a los ojos. ¡Que ojos para más bonitos¡. Y no lo había notado pero su cabello era de un color precioso.

"No-No te preocupes" no había tartamudeado desde la primaria, si Edward me viera se burlaría de mi hasta el día de mi muerte.

"Bueno Alice ya me tengo que ir. Cuídate" se despidió con la mano.

"Si yo también" mire la hora y BELLA ME IBA A MATAR. Lo vi caminar unos pasos más cuando de repente se volteo.

"¿Vas a comprar el vestido?" me pregunto. Asentí con la cabeza.

"Que bueno te queda… perfecto" y me regalo una sonrisa tan bonita y rió un poco. Me uní a su risa.

"Alice" sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo

"¿Si?" le pregunte a Kristy.

"Dame el vestido para irlo registrando"

"Claro" cuando voltee de nuevo esos ojos pardos se habían ido y con ellos el mejor chico que había conocido en mi vida. Pague el vestido un poco desilusionada.

"Alice, ¿lo conoces?" me pregunto Kristy.

"Si me lo encontré mientras buscaba a su hermana" dije recordándolo.

"Pero el entro sin nadie" dijo.

"¿Que?!No¡" dije segura de que no me había mentido.

"Yo lo vi, entro derechito al probador" me dijo Kristy.

"Bueno, no importa es imposible que lo encuentre de nuevo" dicho esto agarre mi bolsa y salí de la tienda. Estacione mi Porche Turbo 119 color amarillo en el garaje y cuando abrí mi maletera me di cuenta que no iba a poder cargar todas las bolsas, entonces decidí llamar a Edward.

"Ed, ¿Puedes venir un rato?" pregunte con el tono mas inocente que pude.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto mientras se acercaba.

"No puedo con las bolsas, ¿me ayudas?" dije con una mirada al estilo Alice.

"Necesitas un novio" dijo mientras sacaba unas 20 bolsas del carro. Reí y el también. Al momento que dijo novio me vino a la mente Jasper. Ridículo, lo se. Entre corriendo a mi cuarto sabiendo que Bella ya estaba ahí.

"Bells" dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

"Alice, te estaba esperando" dijo en tono de reproche.

"Sorry, compras"

"¿En serio?" pregunto con cara de asombro fingida.

Con esa pequeña broma seguimos con los últimos detalles de la fiesta de compromiso. No iba a venir mucha gente, bueno eso creía Bella. Pronto va a ser una Cullen, debe empezar a acostrumbarse que a nuestras reuniones no asisten pocas personas. Mi hermano y ella se habían conocido hace unos 3 años en el trabajo. Mi hermano era el dueño y adivinan ¿quien era Bella?, ¡Bingo! La secretaria. Después de unos meses y con ayuda de mi mama y mía por supuesto, Edward le propuso ser su novia en una cena romántica. Ahhhh….El sueño de toda chica. Hace unos unas 2 semanas le pidió que se casara con ella y aquí estamos a punto de hacerlo oficial. Los días pasaron y tuve que regresar a comprar los zapatos y los accesorios para ese vestido morado. Tomando lista ya tenía el vestido, los zapatos, los accesorios y ¿Qué faltaba?. Un bolso Prada y la pareja. El bolso tenía una solución justo al frente de mis ojos pero la pareja estaba un poco difícil. Mientras revisaba un bolso negro que me gustaba alguien me toco la espalda.

"¿Buscas esto?" Dijo esa voz que es imposible de olvidar.

"Jasper" dije mientras lo miraba con sorpresa. Después de mirarnos mutuamente un buen rato, me fije en lo que tenía al costado. El bolso que colgaba de sus perfectas manos era el elegido.

"La segunda cosa mas bonita que he visto en mi vida" exclame emocionada

"¿Qué es lo primero?" pregunto

"Te diría pero tendría que matarte luego" dije mientras lo cogia de sus manos. Cuando mi piel toco la suya salto electricidad y la retire rápidamente.

"¿Me acompañas a pagarla?" le pregunte esperando que dijera que si.

"Claro" dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el mostrador. "Las damas primero" Además de todo es caballero.

La cola estaba larga pero con algunos datos pasaría adelante en menos de lo que dirías Prada.

"Disculpe" me acerque a una asistente.

"¿Si?" me barrio con la mirada esa estupida.

"Mi nombre es Alice Cullen" el cambio de actitud de la mocosa esa fue sorprendente.

"Dígame señorita Cullen"

"¿Abría alguna forma de pagar este bolso sin tener que hacer esta cola?" dije señalando la cola tan larga que había.

"Claro démelo y sígame" la seguí hacia un costado del mostrador. Pestañeé y ya tenía ese bolso de nuevo en mis manos.

"Gracias" dije amablemente mientras me dirija hacia la salida.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" me pregunto Jasper cuando salí por la puerta

"Conexiones" dije.

"Alice, ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?" me pregunto señalándome un café.

"Claro" dije emocionadísima.

Nos dirigimos al café, me saco la silla para que me sentara mientras yo me derretía por adentro.

"Gracias"

Ordenamos unos postres mientras hablábamos de todo. Le gusta todo lo relacionado con la Guerra Civil, tiene una hermana gemela, viene a darle una sorpresa porque no la ha visto en un buen tiempo. Trabaja enseñando historia. Le conté sobre mi familia y la próxima boda de mi hermano. Sobre mi trabajo, le dije que soy diseñadora de moda pero que en estos momentos estaba de vacaciones porque tenía que planear la boda y la fiesta de compromiso. El pago la cuenta alegando que una señorita tan linda como yo no podía hacerlo. Me acompaño hasta el estacionamiento.

"Patrick" es el encargado de traerme el coche.

"Ya estoy yendo" dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

"Gracias". A los segundos pasaron algunas de mis colegas.

"! Alice ¡" gritaron Crystal y Dana.

"! Chicas ¡" me acerque a ellas para abrazarlas

"¿Cuándo regresas, amiga?" pregunto Crystal.

"Pronto" "¿Van a venir a la fiesta?"

"Claro por nada del mundo me perdería una fiesta organizada por Alice Cullen" dijo Dana.

"Lógico" obvio nadie va a faltar.

"! Bonito novio ¡" grito Dana.

"! ¿Que? ¡" Grite y voltee a ver a Jasper que se estaba sonrojando mirando al piso.

"No chicas, no entienden" intente explicarles pero ellas se alejaron.

"Chao chico bonito y Alice" me dijo Dana con la mano.

"Bye Alice" dijo Crystal. Las dos se fueron hacia sus coches.

Me dirigí hacia Jazz.

"Disculpa es que Dana malinterpreto que estuvieras esperando por mi con mis bolsas"

"¿Que?" se pregunto extrañado.

"Es que siempre han dicho que mi novio es el que va a cargar las bolsas de mis compras y como te vieron con todos esos paquetes" dije explicándole y rogando que entendiera.

"Ahh…"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Señorita Alice"

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames solo Alice?"

"Varias Alice" me dijo mientras me daba las llaves de mi auto.

"Bueno gracias por todo, Jasper"

"Alice, ¿me das tu numero?"

"Solo si tu me das el tuyo" Intercambiamos números y me despedí con la mano mientras el carro arrancaba. Llegue a mi casa con una sonrisa de tonta. Sentí que flote hasta mi cuarto, me tire a la cama y me puse a pensar en Jazz. No me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida hasta que Edward entro al cuarto.

"Ali, ya es hora del lonche"

"Si" seguía pensando en el.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si" y yo seguía pensando en el

"¿Segura?"

"Si" extrañado mi hermano salio de mi cuarto. Les conté a mis papas y a mi hermano sobre mi paseo por el centro comercial y mi encuentro con Crystal y Dana. Omití el detalle de Jasper porque no sabían como lo iban a tomar mi papa y mi muy celoso hermano. Subí a mi cuarto y me llego un mensaje.

"_No me molestaría ser quien te cargara las bolsas"_

_Jazz_

Estaba diciendo lo que creo que estaba diciendo.

"_A mi tampoco"_

_Alice_

El día de la fiesta había llegado. Peine, maquille a Bella, escogí la ropa de ambos y puedo decir que se veían estupendos aunque un poco nerviosos. Alrededor de las 7 empezaron a llegar los invitados, a los minutos de haber saludado a la pesada de mi prima Irina me llamo Rose.

"!Alice¡" grito tanto que mis tímpanos reventaron

"!Rose¡" le respondí con el mismo" entusiasmo ".

"¿A que no adivinas que?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Vino mi gemelo"

"Whoaa!" Rose tenia un hermano gemelo del cual no sabía su nombre.

"Una pregunta"

"Dime"

"Puedo…" ya sabia la pregunta.

"!Si¡"

"Gracias, eres la mejor"

"Ya lo se" colgué y me dirigí hacia la salida para hacer unos cambios en la lista de invitados. Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya era hora de que la prometida bajara.

Había practicado mucho con Bella como iba a bajar las escaleras, ella tenía mucho miedo de caerse pero sabía que mi hermano nunca la dejaría caer. Subí y le avise.

Le mande un mensaje a Edward para que empezara con la sorpresa para Bella. Se suponía que el presentador oficial iba ser el encargado de presentar a Bella pero en este caso mi hermano lo quería hacer.

"Buenas noches, ante todo muchas gracias por venir. Como ya saben le propuse matrimonio a la única mujer que se que me ama de igual forma que yo a ella. Bella es maravillosa y la alegría no cupo en mi pecho cuando ella acepto casarse conmigo. Bella, amor baja". Bella ya estaba en llanto.

"Esto era lo que me ocultabas" me pregunto en la mitad de las lagrimas.

"Si" "Ahora prometida baje". Por un momento la envidie, desee ser ella, mientras la veía bajar me fije que ya había llegado Rose con Emmett y… Jas-Jasper aunque el estaba volteado. Rose y Emmett me saludaron con la mano y yo les devolví el saludo por reflejo. ¿Ahora que hacia? El chico que me gustaba estaba en la fiesta, espera dijiste gustaba. Eso esta mal. No me queda de otra más que dar la cara. Baje por otra escalera que da para la cocina, revise que todo estuviera marchando bien y salí de nuevo a la sala principal.

"Hija, ¿estas bien?" pregunto mi mama.

"S-si" por lógica no me creyó.

"Esme, no te preocupes yo me encargo" le dijo Bella a mi mama.

"Cuídala, cualquier cosa me llamas" y se fue hacia donde estaba mi papa.

"Ahora si dime que esta sucediendo, duende" Le conté todo.

"Y el problema, ¿es?" decía Bella.

"El problema es futura cuñis que me gusta" dije por fin en voz alta.

"Ahh ya capte. Si te soy franca creo que estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua. Solo deja que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar" dicho esto Bella se fue con Edward. Decidí hacer lo que ella había dicho busque a Emmett y a Rose con la mirada, cuándo los encontré me acerque a ellos.

"Hola Em, Rose"

"Hola duende" hice un pucherito.

"Emmett, ¿Dónde esta Jasper?" le pregunto Rose a Em.

Emmett hizo un rápido chequeo y lo encontró.

"Ahí esta, a su tu hermanito es rápido". Voltee y… estaba besándose con Irina. Sentí que todo se venia a bajo. El beso se veía un poco forzado pero igual era un beso, en algún momento Jasper poso la mirada en nosotros me miro y su cara no tenia precio. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba corrí hacia mi cuarto. Sentí que a lo lejos alguien me llamaba y también un grito pero eso no importaba. Me eche en mi cama y empecé a llorar, sabia que en poco tiempo alguien iba a venir así que cerré con seguro mi puerta.

A los pocos minutos sonó la puerta.

"¿Quien?" pregunté entre sollozos.

"Bella" ella era la única persona que en esos momentos podía ver entonces abrí la puerta. Pero lo que encontré al frente no era bueno.

"Bella no lo quiero acá" dije señalando a Jasper.

"Alice el quiere hablar contigo"

"Será pero yo no quiero hablar con el" cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta todo paso muy rápido bella tiro de la puerta, empujo a Jasper y lo ultimo que escuche fue la llave cerrando mi cuarto.

"!Bella, abre esta puerta¡" grite golpeando la puerta.

"!No¡" agarre mi celular para marcarle a Edward.

"Alice, no intentes llamar Edward, el no te va a sacar y de eso me encargo yo" .

"Bella por favor" empecé a sollozar.

"Lo siento Ali pero sabes que es necesario".

"Cuando arreglen las cosas me mandas un mensaje" luego escuche el sonido de las escaleras. Y ahora ¿qué hacia?. Saltar por la ventana. Iba de camino a mi ventana cuando Jasper me tomo del brazo, trate de alejarlo pero el estampo sus labios con los míos. Trate de no responder pero me era imposible. El beso fue suave y cariñoso. El puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo en su cuello. Parecía como si estuviésemos hecho el uno para el otro porque todo encajaba perfectamente. Se separo un poco.

"Antes de que hagas alguna locura ¿me dejas explicarte?"

Murmuro y yo asentí. Me senté en mi sillón y el en el borde de la cama.

"Para empezar no sabia que vivieras acá. Llegue a la casa de Rose y ella iba de salida entonces llamo y pregunto si podía venir y le dijeron que si. Entonces llegue e Irene creo que se llama"

"No, es Irina, es mi prima"

"Bueno ella se me acerco y me hizo platica. Conversamos un rato hasta que tu futura cuñada bajo después pensé que se iba a olvidar de mi pero regreso y en un momento cuando iba a voltear para ir hacia donde estaban Rose y Emmett, me beso. Sinceramente a eso no se le puede llamar un beso. Te puedo asegurar que no sentí nada. Trate de alejarle pero sabia que iba a ser maleducado entonces cuando la iba separar, te vi y no se que sentí pero la empuje. Después quise salir corriendo hacia ti pero Rose me detuvo. Bella se acerco a nosotros en cuestión de segundos y me pidió que la siguiera. Ahora ya tienes toda la historia"

Tome un respiro.

"Te vi hace un rato cuando estaba arriba con Bella. Me puse nerviosa entonces me decidí a salir y fui hacia Rosalie. Ella le pregunto e Em donde estaba y ahí fue donde te vi besando a mi prima." Lo ultimo lo dije como diciendo una lisura.

"Ali, lo siento muchísimo juro que no lo vi venir." Me puse a pensar. Tal vez el sentía algo por mi. Tenia que averiguarlo.

"¿Sabes que?""Creo que los dos estamos mal"

"¿Porque?"

"Una pregunta, ¿qué es esto?" le pregunte señalándonos a los dos.

"No te entiendo"

"Te estoy pidiendo explicaciones y tu me las están dando"

"Ahh… no, no te entiendo"

"¿Porque?"

"Porque la chica que me gusta no puede estar molesta conmigo"

"La ¿que?" pregunte en shock.

"La chica que me gusta. Alice me gustas mucho. Te amo".

Lo siguiente fue el silencio. No sabía como decirle que también lo amaba.

"Ali, este es el momento para que digas algo"

No podía decir nada así que me acerque a el y le di un beso que representara todo el amor que sentía por el.

"Yo también".

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Asentí con la cabeza y nos fundimos en un beso perfecto.

Le mande un mensaje a Bella. Al rato llego y me abrió la puerta.

"¿Ya se arreglaron?" pregunto Bella.

Jasper le mostró nuestras manos entrelazadas. Bella me dio una sonrisa sincera mientras se acercaba a Jasper.

"Hazla feliz"

"Ese va a ser mi único propósito en la vida"

"Mas te vale" le dijo Bella. Salimos hacia la fiesta en seguida vi como Edward nos miraba.

"Amor, no vas a armar una escena, ¿ok?"

"Como me pides eso cuando ese mequetrefe hizo llorar a Ali"

"Ed, fue todo un malentendido y ya lo arreglamos"

Rose y Emmett se nos acercaron.

"Buena hermanito, ¿Dónde la conociste?" le pregunto Rose a Jazz.

"Centro comercial" Ni Edward pudo ocultar la carcajada.

"!Por Dios¡ Disculpa fue una pregunta estupida de mi parte" dijo Rose.

"Quiero a Alice como a una hermana así que te voy a estar echando ojo" dijo Emmett.

"Y tu ¿no tienes nada que decir, Edward?" le pregunte.

"Mira Jasper, bota una lagrima mas por ti y lo siguiente que veras será mi puño, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido, procesado y almacenado"

"Vamos donde mis papas" dijo Edward.

A mis papas Jasper le cayó excelente. Después de todo, Jasper y yo bailamos toda la noche. Todo salio como lo esperábamos. Irina se le acerco a Jasper entonces el le dijo amablemente que tenia novia, en ese momento no pude ocultar la sonrisa. Nos sentamos y le pregunte.

"Jazz ¿Por qué me mentiste?" Si el pensaba que iba a dejar ese tema estaba equivocado. El sabía exactamente a lo que me refería.

"Ese día entre a una librería cuando salí te vi hablando por teléfono y a los segundos saliste corriendo a la tienda. Me acerque un poco y me di cuenta que eras la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, entonces cuando entraste al probador no pude aguantar las ganas de verte en ese vestido" dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

"¿Me queda bien el vestido?" inmediatamente levanto la cara.

"Te queda perfecto" después me beso dulcemente. Definitivamente ya tenia quien me cargara las bolsas. El era perfecto para mí.

Espero que les guste! Sentí ese momento de inspiración y lo escribí. Los invito a pasarse a mis otros fics. Carta a un amante, When things are meant to be, Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida y ONE-SHOT Amo a los famosos. Dejen RR!


End file.
